


Relaxation for Karasuma

by Joann



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: Karasuma gets an unpleasant call from his Ministry of Defense supervisor. He starts to take it out on Korosensei. In Korosensei usual response he starts by trimming his eyebrows, but then decides to help him relax as well.





	Relaxation for Karasuma

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. The link is https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/post/159654039147/korosempai-vs-karasuma-tadaomi and the link for the blog is https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/. Prompts are always welcome!

 

Karasuma’s boss had decided to call him in the middle of his “PE Class”. Class E students were dedicated enough that didn’t need the monitoring, but they needed his critiques if they wanted to become better.

“Sir.” He answered with a controlled calm.

The conversation turned into a long one ending with, “If you don’t whip those kids into shape I will kill you before the octopus has a chance!” and then a dial tone.

Karasuma jaw was tight. He knew how important this was and the old fool had pulled him away from the kids to tell him everything he already knew. His blood was boiling and he was ready to push the class through some extra tough drills.

“Kara-Sensei.” Nagisa called out as he walked around the building corner. “There you are. PE period is over. We’re all heading back inside.”

“What? I didn’t dismiss any of you.” Karasuma huffed and glanced at his watch. “Fuck it. That call was such a waste of way too much time. I guess I have no choice but to let you guys head back to class. Damn those bureaucrats.”

The blue haired, assassin-in-training looked up at Karasuma, wide eyed at the outburst. Karasuma dragged his hand across his face and watched as Nagisa headed back inside throwing paranoid glancing over his shoulder. Just another great detail to add to the day. Always observant Nagisa knowing that the government was pushing Karasuma’s buttons.

Karasuma decided to head to the teacher’s room so he could work on the next days plan. Walking into the teacher’s room, Irina Jelavic picked up on his mood and decidedly gave him a wide birth. 

Karasuma was able to distract himself so well with planning he didn’t realize that Irina had left and Korosensei was standing very close to him, watching intently.

Karasuma jumped a bit and growled out at Korosensei, “What the hell are you doing, squid?”

“I heard the most interesting tidbit from Nagisa today.” Korosensei face was yellow with green stripes rippling across it. “It seems someones boss is a bit upset with him.”

Karasuma gritted his teeth and made a quick slash with a hidden knife through the air where Korosensei had been moments before. “My conversations are none of your concern. Especially when you are if you are the cause of all my problems.”

Korosensei stood for a moment out of arms reach of Karasuma, before quickly whisking in and manicuring Karasuma’s eyebrows. “I see he was correct about the stress getting to you today.”

Karasuma eye twitched. This was the last straw. He stood up quickly, his chair falling over behind him. His knife stabbed and slashed at Korosensei with renewed vigor. “I have had it up to here with you,” He tried to fake Korosensei out as the man continued to groom him, but the tentacled creature was just to fast. “with this damn assignment,” Karasuma grabbed his gun from his shoulder holster and let out a volley of pellets. “and with all the humiliation that seems to come with it.” He made to refill the gun, but his wrist was caught by one of Korosensei’s tentacles. He struggled against the grip but his other wrist was soon caught along with his waist and ankles. 

“You definitely seem to have all this pent up anger and energy. You really need some relief, before you take it out on a undeserving student.” The green stripes never left his face as he flash stepped and suddenly they were in Karasuma’s room in his house at the bottom of the mountain.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Karasuma struggled, but to no avail.

“I am taking care of one of your problems, since as you put it I am the cause of so many others.” Korosensei’s face was back to a solid yellow as he whisked around Karasuma. Within seconds the man was standing naked before being propelled back onto his bed and restrained and spread spread-eagle, again by Korosensei’s tentacles.

“Unhand me NOW! I don’t need you to do anything! I’ll kill you, you monster!” Karasume started to struggle more frantically. One Korosensei’s tentacles plunged into Karasume’s mouth, while other slithered up his legs and around his torso.

Korosensei’s face was a bright pink as he leaned over Karasume. “Now, now. I did this for Ms. Jelavic when she had first started teaching our class. I know how to de-stress our staff. Trust me. You’ll feel so much better.”

*******************************************************************************************

It was four hours after Korosensei had kidnapped Karasume from school, forcing him back home. Karasume arms and legs felt like jello. He couldn’t honestly say that he had just had the best sexs of his life, though he would never tell Korosensei that.

The devil himself lay next to him, smirking at Karasuma with his pink face. “Fine. I’m de-stressed. I won’t take out anything on the kids. You can leave now.”

Korosensei’s face turned light blue. “You’re kicking me out after our night of passion together?! How could you be so heartless, Karasuma?” 

Karasuma didn’t actually care whether Korosensei left or not, all he could feel was deeply relaxed with limbs like jello. “It’s not like I have the strength to kick you out right now. You didn’t stay with Irina after your tentacles had our way with her.”

Korosensei face instantly changed back to pink. “Yours and my relationship is very differnt then Ms. Jelavic’s and mine. While both of you are great teachers you fit more into my imagined school plan, as well as I enjoy watching you teach and fight. No one looks as good as you do in both in Suite and Tie as well as military garb. I could enjoy taking you apart all day, every day.”

Karasuma turned to look at the tentacle fiend. “To bad you plan on destroying the world and I am only into long term relationships.”

Korosensei grins back at him and pulls him into a tight embrace with only four of his tentacles. “We might just be able to be together till the end of the world. I considered that as long term as it gets.”

Karasuma gave a short humorous huff in reply. He snuggled deeper into the embrace after deciding he was too comfortable to bother trying to escape from Korosensei. He fell asleep quicker then he had in quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, critique and compliment below! I love to hear from my readers! Feel free to submit any prompts below or at my tumblr blog https://minorfandomfanfics.tumblr.com/. Thank you for reading!


End file.
